The present invention relates to a scoop-proof plug connector system.
Such plug connector systems are used in automobile technology, for example, in order to produce an electrical connection on which high demands are to be made. On the one hand, this concerns the reliability with which such a connection needs to be made, and, on the other hand, it relates to protecting against incorrect handling of the plug connector system.
The document WO 97/41623 discloses a plug connector having a secondary locking mechanism and the outgoing cable at the side, said plug connector being inserted into a coupling piece which has a shorting bridge and is situated in an igniter receptacle having contact pins. To effect secondary locking of the plug connector in the coupling piece, a clip is pushed in along the latching arms on the plug connector, with the result that they cannot escape from their holders made in the igniter receptacle.
When such plug connectors are assembled, it is quite possible for the plug-in projection to be incorrectly oriented with respect to the coupling piece. A disadvantage of this is that, despite being incorrectly oriented, this plug-in projection can reach the contact pins on the igniter receptacle, can touch them, possibly bend them and can even break them off. To actuate the secondary locking mechanism, it is necessary to move either a blocking slide or even the secondary locking mechanism itself such that the latter can be pressed down into the plug connector. A disadvantage of this is that the fitter can release and even press down the secondary locking mechanism without the plug connector needing to be in the coupling piece or in the macing connector.
The object of the invention is to present a plug connector system which protects the contact pins on an igniter the connector being plugged on incorrectly.
The scoop-proof plug connector according to the invention comprises a connector which has a pair of contact sockets situated in the plug-in projection and a connector housing, a mating connector for an igniter which has a pair of contact pins situated in one plane for insertion into the contact sockets and a holder, and an essentially cylindrical coupling piece which is situated in the mating connector, has a recess, which is complementary to the plug-in projection, and whose sleeve is shaped so as to be complementary to the holder. In addition, at least one guide shoulder which runs parallel to the insertion direction and essentially over the full height of the sleeve and which projects above the contact pins is integrally formed in the recess.
The invention affords the advantage that, when the plug connector system is assembled, the contact pins on the igniter can no longer be damaged by the plug-in projection on the connector.
One advantageous refinement of the invention is that, when the connector is inserted into the mating connector, a free end of a guide shoulder passes into an opening in the connector and acts against an elastic element, with the result that the secondary locking mechanism can be transferred from a released position into a locked position. This particular design affords the advantage that the secondary locking mechanism can be pushed into the connector only if said connector is located in the mating connector or in the coupling piece. In addition, apart from the insertion operation, no additional action by the fitter is necessary in order to release the secondary locking mechanism, This effectively prevents incorrect operation of the secondary locking mechanism.
The independent claims specify further preferred embodiments of the invention.